


philia

by imaslutforsasukee



Series: the eight types of love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, Divorced parents, Driving, Gen, Inspired by my life, Mentions Of Infidelity, Peaceful driving, Philia - Freeform, THIS IS NOT A SHIP WORK, and thatd be disgusting, bc theyre brothers, but not by atsumu or osamu, inspired by a car ride, obviously, philia love, the miya twins have divorced parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: while osamu drives them back home, atsumu takes a moment to let it sink in that this is his life. this is his town, and on valentine’s day, you don’t need romantic love.definition of philia: “philia is love without romantic attraction and occurs between friends or family members. It occurs when both people share the same values and respect each other — it’s commonly referred to as ‘brotherly love.’”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: the eight types of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165358
Kudos: 17





	philia

**Author's Note:**

> this was very inspired by a car ride i had with my sister. happy late valentine’s day, and reminder: familial love can be 10x better than romantic love!! <3

“osamu’s here,” atsumu called to their dad, who only nodded and said, “okay. i’ll see you next time.” 

atsumu forced out a goodbye to his father’s girlfriend, then left through the garage. he saw osamu through the cars front window.

he was at a sleepover last night. before going back to their mother’s house, he was forced to pick up atsumu. 

“hey,” atsumu mumbled and clambered into the grey car, tossing his bag onto the floor of the car. he looked up at osamu and repeated, “hey.”

osamu ignored him once more.

“what’s up?” 

“i’m not in a good mood,” he replied.

atsumu figured he needn’t push it any further. they haven’t bickered nearly as often as they did a month or so ago and atsumu would like it to stay that way.

though he couldn’t help but think to himself, ‘did he get dumped?’ it was valentine’s day, after all. it was highly probable. 

lucky for atsumu, he doesn’t have to worry about getting dumped because he has no valentine to begin with. 

ahead of them, a purple car does a u-turn. osamu exhales sharply, slightly pressing on the brakes. 

an older man walking his dog looks up at the purple car. it looked to be a siberian husky, or maybe a finnish spitz. 

atsumu hears the chorus of a song start to play. the screen reads, “APOCALYPSE,” and below it is the artist’s name.

cigarettes after sex. ‘what kinda name is that?’ atsumu wonders. 

they turn onto the main road, and atsumu sees that the purple car is still in front of them. he ponders silently, ‘what if they think we’re trying to follow them?’ a silly question, really, but one he couldn’t help but wonder.

a random number - most likely a scam - texts atsumu. he ignores it and blocks the number. 

atsumu’s attention turns to the tattoo on osamu’s left thigh. it’s nothing big, just a bouquet of flowers, each drawn by their father, their mother and atsumu. it was a drawing given to him for winning the elementary talent show, and when their parents divorced, he got it tattooed as a tribute to the family that used to be.

the divorce was messy, but the tools in destruction were infidelity and boring lifestyles. 

the song changes. he sees the name is “empire ants,” by gorillaz. they’re an interesting band, atsumu knows. 

there’s about two centimeters of snow on either side of the street. “tomorrow night, we’re gonna get ten to twenty centimeters more,” atsumu’s father told him. “they’ll call off school for sure.” 

atsumu sees that as a positive thing.

to their left is a large house, with four garages and two to the side, almost like a shed. he always wonders what could be in the six total garages and the large house in the middle of small buildings. 

the town that they’re in, rengō, is a dinky little town with little houses built for seemingly little families. the ones surrounding it are larger. 

‘this song is so cool,’ atsumu thinks, listening to the song blasting from the speakers. ‘osamu has such good taste in music compared to me.’ 

rhetorically, osamu asks, “why are their headlights on?” at one thirty pm, headlights are pretty useless. 

atsumu notices the purple car finally chooses a different route than the miyas. they go straight, whereas osamu turns right. at the same moment, the pace of the song rapidly speeds up. 

close ahead is mcdonald’s. osamu must have already read atsumu’s mind, so he says, “i have no money.” 

atsumu silently pouts to himself, not complaining. 

ahead of them is now a car with stickers taking up the entire backside. it’s horrendous, might i mention, and at the light, atsumu spends more time than necessary examining the stickers. 

they seem to be from different areas of the world. ‘that’s more tacky than collecting magnets for the fridge,’ atsumu thinks. 

luckily, the car goes forward, and the twins turn left, meaning atsumu doesn’t have to spend anymore time viewing the disgusting, tan minivan. 

coming up to their left is an ice cream shop (or rather custard shop) that atsumu enjoys getting ice cream (custard) from. “i want ice cream,” he pouts, to which osamu replies, “i just said i have no money, dumbass.”

after that, atsumu zones out until the song changes yet again. with a unique title just like most on osamu’s playlists. 

as they turn left yet again, atsumu receives a text from his grandmother. as a kid, he was unable to pronounce nana, so they nicknamed her nene on the spot.

her text wishes him a happy valentine’s day, to which atsumu does not reply. he never immediately does, and makes a mental note to reply later. 

osamu turns a few more times, the song continuing to play. atsumu doesn’t remember the last time he’s been in a car with osamu without music playing.

when they turn onto their street, atsumu notices their mom’s boyfriend’s truck, and sadness engulfs him as well.

multiple times, with consent, atsumu’s scrolled through their mother’s boyfriend’s phone. he was always a suspicious man, seemingly hiding secrets.

one night, the twins’ suspicions were proved to be correct, as it turns out that the man is having an illicit affair. 

with a minor. 

they didn’t dare tell their mother, coming to an agreement to use it as blackmail in the near future. 

osamu is one of atsumu’s favorite people in his life, so it’s only natural that they get on one another’s last nerve, right? 

on this valentine’s day, the only love that atsumu needs is philia. 

his and osamu’s relationship hasn’t always been perfect, but who cares about the past? 

looking forward, they’ll have a better friendship. atsumu’s positive of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ewwweweweewwew that ending was so dumb😭 im super bad at ending fics sometimes :(
> 
> anyways, ty for reading!! :)


End file.
